


Breathe You In

by Semi_problematic



Series: Hunter and Prey [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Backstory, Begging, Blow Jobs, Canon Backstory, Canon Compliant, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Scars, Shower Sex, Showers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Dean turned around and grabbed at his arms. “You are such a little shit.”Sam smiled down at him. Gentle. “Kiss me.”“You are so damn distracting.” Dean turned away and filled his hands with soap, rubbing them across his torso. “Taking a shower just to get me all dirty.”“You were the one clawing at me and following me in here.” Sam slapped his ass playfully. “Can't be satisfied.”“It was good last night.” Dean rubbed his legs, soapy suds running down his calves.“We didn't even fuck last night. Not for real.”“I plan on changing that.” Dean glanced at him. “When we get lube.”“Sorry I was so damn ill prepared.” Sam walked Dean back up against the wall, kissing him. “I'll do better next time.”“Cocky.” Dean mumbled. “You think there will be a next time.”“Not cocky.” Sam kissed him again. “Hopeful. Can't get enough of you.” He pressed their foreheads together, smiling. “Wanna stay a little while-”“And feed the addiction?”-AU where Sam is a hunter and Dean is living a normal life as a mechanic.





	Breathe You In

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated this since October. Debate and school got busy and I focused on prostitute!Sam. This series is still very alive bc I am so in love with it. 
> 
> \- 
> 
> Read this after you read   
> 1\. Beginning   
> 2\. Kiss Me   
> 3\. Grim Reminder   
> 4\. Habits

Sam was the first to wake up, warmth wrapped around him. He blinked his eyes open, wincing at the sunlight that was pouring into the room. With the back of his hand he rubbed his eyes, his head settling back against the pillow. In his arms was Dean, curled up and snoring softly. They were still naked, bodies tangled around each other. There was a softness that Dean had when he was asleep. Sam wished he could capture the moment and keep it with him. He ran his fingertips across Dean's back, humming.

 

Sam rolled onto his side causing Dean to roll onto his side as well. His legs remained wrapped around Sam's hips, his eyes closed. Sam smiled down at him, chewing on his lip. He leaned down and started to kiss Dean's neck, wrapping his arms around his waist. He kissed down his shoulder, biting softly and laughing. 

 

Lazily, Dean raised a hand and tangled it in Sam's hair, guiding his mouth back to his neck. Sam smiled to himself and started to kiss his neck, chuckling when Dean pulled Sam closer. Sam laid Dean on his back, climbing between his legs and settling there. He kissed across his collar and began to kiss the other side of his neck, sucking marks.

 

“Wake up.” Sam whispered, giggling when Dean pulled him towards his neck once more. Dean was needy when he was sleepy. Sam could get used to it. He looked extra beautiful like this. Calm. Relaxed. Stripped down. Sam wanted to kiss every freckle he had twice. “C'mon..”

 

“No…” Dean grumbled. “Too early. Need beauty sleep.”

 

Sam smiled down at him, kissing across his face. “Already beautiful.” He hummed, kissing Dean softly. “Gonna make breakfast for you.” He kissed his cheek. “Wake up.”

 

Dean laid still, grunting. “Go back to sleep.” He mumbled. Dean pulled Sam down, wrapping himself around him. He kissed Sam's shoulder, smiling. “And make coffee when you start breakfast.”

 

“Anything for you.” Sam teased, kissing the top of his head. He rolled onto his back, Dean curling up against his side. Sam pulled the blankets over them, tracing patterns on Dean's back. Dean fell back to sleep in seconds. 

 

They fit together effortlessly, Sam was almost happy his car broke down the night it did. With Dean's face hidden in Sam's neck, Sam's arms twisting around Dean and holding him in place perfectly there was no way he could regret it. Dean breathed softly while Sam traced patterns against his skin. Hearts. Stars. Then words in Latin, ones that meant beauty and love. Words that Dean would never understand. Sam leaned down and kissed his face then his neck once more.

 

“Sam…” Dean grunted out. “It tickles, c'mon…” He reached out and shoved at Sam's chest. “Go back to bed. His fingertips brushed across Sam’s beard gently. “C’mon.” He whined, dragging out the word. 

 

Sam pecked his lips. “Sorry, I’ll get up.” 

 

Dean grunted in response. “Warm.” 

 

“I’m keeping you up.” Sam sat up and tucked the covers around Dean. “Besides, I gotta call someone and check in. Just go back to bed.” 

 

Dean hummed in reply, curling around Sam’s pillow with his eyes closed. Sam waited until he knew Dean was asleep before he got up. Sam didn’t want to miss any second he could have with Dean. Sam knew he was rushing into things but Dean made him feel better than anyone else had. Better than Jessica or Bobby. Dean felt like home. Sam pulled on his clothes slowly, trying to be silent. Not that any noise would wake him up. Dean was a rather heavy sleeper, Sam had noticed, considering how many times Sam kissed and touched him while he slept. Sam snagged his phone from the nightstand and walked towards the door, pulling it open and slipping out through the crack. 

 

The phone felt heavy in his hands as Sam shuffled around in front of the door. Bobby. He had to check in, he promised years ago to always check in, even if he wasn’t hunting. Bobby was Sam’s family and Sam was the same for him. It was already late in the morning, he would be worried. To him, Sam had left already. Sam hadn’t, every nerve in his body told him not to, but it was unfair to lie to Bobby even if the truth would start a fight. Sam pressed the call button on his phone and pressed it to his ear. 

 

Ring. 

 

Ring.

 

Ring. 

 

Sam chewed at his thumb nail, pacing around on the concrete. Bobby is okay, Sam told himself. Bobby is always okay. Nothing can kill him, he’s too damn stubborn to let it. 

 

Ring. 

 

“Sam.” 

 

Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Bobby, yeah, hey... “

 

“I was worried when I didn’t hear from you earlier. Thought something had happened-” Bobby stopped. “Nothing happened. Right?” 

 

“No, nothing happened. Everything is great, honestly.” Sam peeked back through the crack between the frame and the door, looking at Dean. “Better than things have been in a really long time, Bobby.” 

 

“So you are on your way here?” 

 

Sam closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Not exactly.” 

 

“Sam-” 

 

“Let me explain.” 

 

“It’s that boy, isn’t it? The one you met when your car fucked up.” Bobby sighed heavy. Sam felt guilt creeping up his body. “One night stands aren’t your thing, kid, you know that-” 

 

“This is different, Bobby. I feel something with him and not because I want to. In fact…” Sam closed his eyes, thinking about how bad he felt the night they had met. “I… I didn’t want this, but now I have it and I am not going to waste it. When was the last time I had a break, huh?”

 

“All hunters deserve a break, I beg them to take one, but I know you-” 

 

“Then you know how badly I need this, Bobby. I need someone. I have been so lonely-”

 

“Which is why you can’t stay! This isn’t love, Sam. This is just another one night stand to him! Get it through your head, you read too much into this shit!” 

 

Sam closed his eyes, wincing at the yelling. He gripped his phone, shaking his head as Bobby rambled on. “That isn’t true. It has never been like this.” He felt like a child being scolded by his father. Except when John scolded him it did not only have yelling, it also had fists. “Please, Bobby, you know I deserve this.” 

 

“I know you will end up hurt.” Bobby replied coldly. “And I know that taking breaks has never ended well for you.” 

 

Sam could feel the flames licking his cheeks as he thought about Jessica. Hot tears washed them away.  “I will call you tomorrow. Be safe.” 

 

Sam pulled away before he could hear Bobby’s reply. He shut his phone off, leaning back against the wall. Anger bubbled in his chest, boiling red and hot. Sam balled his hands into fists before releasing them. Years ago he promised himself that he would be better. No more yelling or hitting if he got angry. Sam took another deep breath before walking back into the motel room. He slipped a shirt on and some sneakers, tying them tight. Sam swiped the key to their room before walking out once more and closing it, jiggling the door to make sure it locked. 

 

Sam stuffed the items in his pockets as he began to jog, speeding up once they were tucked in his pockets. When Sam went to Stanford he took up running to cope whenever he got angry. He didn’t have the same outlets he did growing up, the monsters and the demons, so he had to get creative. Despite leaving the environment, Sam’s anger issues did not disappear. They were a grim reminder of the life he had lived which only made him angrier. He had been trapped and angry for so long, he needed a way to get it out. By running he was distracted and got to push himself until his muscles were screaming. The pain was part of it, the release, Sam didn’t stop running until he ached. 

 

Sam’s feet slammed into the ground beneath him, his hair flying in front of his face. He ran down the sidewalk, thankful that most people were at work. His legs carried him quickly, but not urgently. Running was good for Sam, especially when he wasn’t running away from things. No fear rushed through his bloodstream. If he slowed down he wouldn’t risk getting mauled by the monster of the week. For the most part, when Sam went running, it was for himself. To get rid of the anger buried so deep beneath his skin that he was sure his bones shifted. 

 

Being angry made Sam feel dehumanized. His father, John, was angrier than Sam had ever been. Drinking and breaking things to cope, breaking Sam in the process. Whenever they were together they would fight, scream and insult each other just for the hell of it. Sam snarled at him and waited. Waited for John to lay a hand on him. Sam wanted it, a reason to hit John, a reason to hurt him. John stopped hurting Sam when he saw the anger inside of him, though, so Sam was left to just feel it. When Sam started getting excited for hunting, he knew he had to leave. Killing thing horrified Sam as a child, but as he grew up he found himself waiting, itching to go on a hunt and kill. 

 

Monster, the word rang through his ears. John was angry and cold, Sam could never be like him, he couldn’t stand the idea of being like his father. John had never been a father to Sam, he was more of an owner. Bossing him around without a second thought, like he had a right to Sam’s obedience. He didn’t, but Sam listened. After Stanford, Sam obeyed. Good sons obeyed and Sam wanted to be good, to get the anger out of him. When John died, the anger dwelled. Other things made Sam angry. Being alone, being a freak, there was nothing Sam could do to escape the anger. To escape the monster he was becoming. 

 

Once Sam learned he had demon blood in him, he knew becoming a monster was unavoidable. He was never good, there was always something bad hiding beneath his skin. Still, Sam tried to be good. To save as many people as he could. Instead, he released Lucifer and killed innocent people to drink the blood inside. Demon blood. Being good felt impossible. The odds were stacked against him. So when Ssam had the opportunity to die and end the feud between Michael and Lucifer he agreed. His brother, Adam was Michael, and Sam was Lucifer. His perfect vessel. Something Sam thought about daily. 

 

When Sam drug Lucifer and Michael into the cage, he thought it was over. But it wasn't. Sam was tortured, his body skinned  and broken and burned. He was taken apart and rebuilt so many times he could still feel parts missing or out of place. Then he was soulless. Unlike others, Sam didn’t become a ruthless killer, but he did become a killer. Sam was just able to hide his killing behind hunting. Hunting had stopped being about saving the people and started being about killing the monsters, even if innocent people died. Sam still couldn’t forgive himself for it, for the woman he had shot just to take a monster off guard. He was a killer. Bad guys stopped being his only victims. 

 

Sam could feel his muscles burning, he was running far too fast than he should have been, but Sam couldn’t stop. He needed the anger out, even if it was just for a moment. If the kept it inside, he would ruin things with Dean, not that they had much already. Being with Dean gave him some sense of normalcy. Dean worked and Sam visited him each day. They had a date and slept together. Even woke up beside each other. That was more than Sam had done in years. 

 

Bobby was right, though. His one night stands ended up being monsters or a boy who didn’t want Sam back, not in the morning anyway. Sam craved having someone and he did read too much into things, but with Dean there was nothing to read into. They were both tired and broken down. And Dean liked Sam, he actually liked him. Sam didn’t test him with silver or holy water because he knew better. If Dean wanted him hurt, he would have hurt him by now. Nowadays anyone jumped at the chance to kill Sam Winchester. The man who defies all the rules while wanting nothing more than to be normal. He was even a freak in the monster world. 

 

Sam slowed to a stop, his chest heaving. There was no way of telling how long he had been running, but his heartbeat was thrumming in his ears and his legs were weak. Sweat dripped down his body, strands of hair plastered to his sweaty forehead. He was in the edge of town, that much he knew. The businesses and houses were behind him, forest stretching out far in front of him. He slumped down against a tree, rubbing his eyes. He pulled his phone out and looked at the time. Sam needed to get back to the motel. Hopefully, Dean would still be there when he got back. 

 

Sam's legs shook underneath him as he ran, the muscles tired and the bones aching. He was still sweating, beads of it dripping down his face and neck. Sam took small breaths as he ran, trying to go even faster. The fear of Dean being gone was driving him mad. Bobby couldn't be right about Dean. This was more than just fooling around for the both of them. At least, that’s what Sam thought. 

 

Sam rushed towards the motel, fumbling around to find his key. He pulled it out and slid it into the door, turning it and unlocking it. Sam pushed the door open and held his breath until he saw Dean, wrapped in blankets and channel surfing. Sam ran his fingers through his tangled, sweaty hair, his breathing finally slowing down.

 

“You go on morning runs?” Dean asked, pulling his eyes away from the screen. “Why? That's so much work.”

 

“Calms me down.” Sam breathed out, rubbing his face. “Helps me blow off some steam.”

 

Dean raised his eyebrows. “I can think of a funner way to blow off steam.”

 

“That isn’t a word Dean.” Sam walked to Dean'a side of the bed. “And, you were asleep. Not gonna wake you up just to ask for more sex.”

 

“Prude.” Dean mumbled. “Well… we could have sex right now.” 

 

“No. I'm all gross and sweaty. I stink.” Sam looked over at Dean who was almost pouting. “I need to shower.”

 

“Shower sex?”

 

“Dean!” 

 

“What? I would do it.” Dean looked up at him. Stared, almost. His eyes studying Sam. “The beard makes you look like a caveman.” He mumbled. He sat up and pecked Sam's lips. “Scratches up my thighs, too.” 

 

“Sorry…” Sam hummed, kissing Dean again. Sam pushed him down against the bed, settling between his legs. He kissed Dean softly, his hands sliding down his body. Dean was still naked from the night before, his smooth thighs wrapping around Sam's hips. “I gotta shower-”

 

“You don't have to. I mean… you could finger me and then shower. Or eat me out-”

 

“My beard scratches your thighs.”

 

Dean sighed. “We all make sacrifices.” 

 

Sam pulled off his shirt, dropping it on the floor. “Do you have work?”

 

“Called in sick.” Dean whispered. “Glad you chose to stay.” He sat up on his elbows. “Last night was good.”

 

“Really? I haven't had sex in a while-”

 

“Don't tell people that.” Dean laughed. “And I mean the other stuff… the girly stuff.”

 

“You mean eating dinner?” 

 

“Mhm.”

 

Sam scoffed, shaking his head. “Girly stuff.” He turned to one of his bags, his back to Dean. Sam unzipped it and began to sort through it, trying to find his grey sweatshirt. 

 

“What's with all that stuff?”

 

Sam froze, his shoulders tensing. His back was to Dean, but it was daylight now. Dean could see all of his scars. From vampires and werewolves and wendigos. Bullet holes from demons who didn’t like to lose and a few hunters who blamed Sam for everything. “Um…” Sam blinked away tears, his neck growing red from embarrassment. “I… um… it's scars.”

 

“Huh… nice scars.” Dean sat up in the bed, Sam could hear him shuffling around in it. “What happened?” 

 

What hadn't happened? Those weren't even all of Sam's scars. Sam could lie. Say a car accident or abuse as a child. Neither felt right though. “Um…” Sam cleared his throat, rolling his shoulders back. “Stuff..”

 

“Oh…” Dean crawled across the bed. “So… you are gonna stick to this whole mysterious thing?” His fingers ghosted across Sam's back. 

 

“Heh…” Sam laughed to himself, his eyes on the bag he was looking through. “You could say that.” The guilt Sam felt for hiding things from Dean consumed him. Hiding was much safer, though. Keeping Dean in the dark kept him safe. Protected him from things he could not begin to imagine. 

 

“Well…” Dean’s lips pressed against Sam's back. “I think they’re really hot…” Dean stood behind him, placing kisses along his spine. His hands slid around to Sam's hips, fingers dipping below the waistband of his sweatpants. “Makes you look badass.” 

 

“Yeah?” Sam turned around in his grip, laying his arms across Dean’s shoulders. “They aren’t ugly?” 

 

Dean pressed himself tight against Sam. “No part of you is ugly, Sam.” 

 

Sam smiled down at Dean. He was so wrong. The demon blood, the vessel, the end of the world. He could feel his chest going tight. “I need to take a shower.” He needed to become clean, scrub his skin over and over. Get rid of the disease inside of him. “I’m dirty.” 

 

“I am, too. You’re saying that like its a bad thing.” He leaned up and kissed Sam softly. “Let’s shower together. Come on-”

 

“No dirty stuff.” Sam mumbled, kissing his forehead. “None.” 

 

“None.” Dean replied, kissing his cheek. “You gotta shave this beard. It’s in the way.” 

 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Of what? My jaw.” 

 

“Mhm.” 

 

Sam scoffed, pulling away from Dean. “Whatever, Dean.” 

 

The bathroom felt much smaller with two people tucked inside. Dean hummed a song Sam had heard a million times growing up as he waited for Sam to strip. Sam stripped once Dean climbed inside the shower. Being around Dean was wonderful, but he was also hyper aware of everything. How tall he was and how his beard was growing too long and how many moles littered his skin and how many scars he had. Despite Dean telling him he liked them, Sam still worried. No scars on Sam were beautiful, in fact, no part of him was beautiful. He was sick. Diseased. The night before Sam had been able to hide his scars with the darkness, but now there was no hiding. The sick, pale light drew attention to every flaw on Sam. 

 

When Sam finally slipped past the curtain Dean was already standing beneath the warm water. He tilted his head from side to side, rolling his shoulders back beneath the warm spray. His eyes were closed and he was still humming. Sam studied him, the freckles that covered his body and the small belly he had. Sam slipped his arms around Dean’s waist, hunching over and hiding his face in Dean’s neck. Warmth washed over his hair, his body relaxing. Slowly, the fears washed away. Dean trailed kisses across his cheek and neck, kissing along his shoulder, too. Silence fell between them but it was not uncomfortable. It was safe and warm and comforting. 

 

Sam found himself crying, softly, as Dean’s hands roamed across his back. Running did not stop his brain, the build up of fear and anxiety was suffocating him. His scars were ugly, but Dean did not hate him. Dean was attracted to him, touching him and kissing him. Dean did not ask about his past or pry into the things he avoided. With Dean he was safe, normal. He could pretend he graduated Stanford and loved to travel. With Dean he was not a hunter or a vessel or the boy with the demon blood. He was Sam. 

 

Thankfully, Dean did not notice the crying, and if he did he ignored it. They swayed beneath the showerhead, steam filling up the room but not the space between the. In fact, no steam could squeeze past them. They were close, so close Sam was starting to forget where Dean ended and he began. Sam could feel his pulse, their hearts beating at the same time. Dean's hands played with Sam’s hair, his fingers twisting the strands between them. When Sam was done trying, he raised his head and let the warm water wash away any tears left. He pulled away and rubbed his eyes, looking down at Dean. 

 

Dean pushed up on his feet, kissing Sam softly. “Let me wash you.” He breathed out.

 

Intimacy was something Sam had always craved. He clung to it every chance he got. Rushing into relationships after one night of bliss and clinging to something that wasn't working. Still, despite the ache for it, Sam was afraid. Opening up about his past and his flaws. Sam did not hide his mistakes, but he was ashamed. Not a day goes by that he doesn’t think about all of his wrong doings. There was a wall stopping Sam from being intimate, from opening up and letting someone want him the way he had wanted so many. And with a few touches and words, Dean knocked the wall down. 

 

Dean washed him gently, his hands running smoothly across his back. He kneaded the skin beneath his hands, soap rushing down Sam’s body. The tile was cold as Sam pressed his forehead to it. His head was inches below the pipe that lead to the showerhead, his back hunched in order for the water to run down his body. Dean washed him silently, somehow knowing that this was what Sam needed. No dirty jokes or rock songs filled Sam’s ears. Only the sound of rushing water swam around them. 

 

When it was time to wash Sam’s hair, he turned around, his back pressing against the cold wall. Dean massaged Sam’s scalp, running his fingers through Sam’s tangled hair. Sam’s cheek pressed against Dean’s shoulder, his eyes shut tight. Dean pressed a kiss to Sam’s temple every so often, smiling against his skin when Sam mumbled something in reply that he could not understand. 

 

Rinsing himself off was the best part, as Sam combed his fingers through his soapy hair, Dean stood before him, kissing across every inch of his torso, his fingers curling around the sharp point of Sam’s hips. When Sam was done, his fingers ghosted across the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him into a gente kiss. Sam hoisted Dean into his arms, kissing him as he pinned Dean against the slick shower wall. Dean gasped against Sam’s mouth, his body tensing. Sam’s hair tickled his face as they kissed. Sam kissed the air from Dean’s lungs, Dean clinging to Sam’s body. 

 

“You can lift me?” Dean was panting between kisses. 

 

Sam nodded, kissing down his neck. “Work out so I can pick up guys.” Sam laughed between them. “It really impresses them.” Most ask for Sam to fuck them against the wall once he picks them up. 

 

“Christ.” Dean breathed out, tilting his head to the side, His back arched when Sam began to nip at the skin closest to his collarbone. “Sammy-” 

 

Sam loved that nickname. He could listen to Dean sigh it for hours. He bit the sensitive skin, smirking when Dean dug his nails into Sam’s back. 

 

“You can’t keep doing that.” Dean breathed out. He pulled away, pressing one foot flat against the ground.” 

 

Sam kissed his lips again, nipping at them. “Why?” He pressed against Dean tight. Sam was afraid he could never be as close to Dean as he needed to be, as he craved to be. “Is this not good for you?” 

 

“No, god, no, it's great for me.” Dean breathed out. “That’s why you have to stop.” Dean kissed across Sam’s neck. “Gonna get me hard.” 

 

Sam whined at the words, clawing at Dean’s skin like an animal. “Need you.” Sam panted. “Now. Please-” 

 

“We don’t have lube.” Dean breathed out. “It is so hard to say no to you.” 

 

“Then don’t, Dean.” Sam moved Dean’s hips against Sam’s, grinding their cocks together. “Won’t fuck you, just wanna make you feel good.” Sam moaned hotly against Dean’s ear. “Please-” 

 

“We need to-ah!” Dean gasped as Sam kissed and licked at his chest. “Gotta shower, come on.” He pulled Sam closer, keeping Sam’s mouth pressed against his skin. “Sam-” 

 

“Keep telling me no but you pull me closer.” Sam dropped to his knees. “What is it?” His lips pressed against Dean’s hip. “You gonna let me make you come?” He kissed Dean’s other hip. “Yes-” He bit at the bone. “Or no.” 

 

Dean licked his lips, his hips pushing closer to Sam. “Yes.” 

 

Sam slid one hand up Dean’s torso, holding him against the wall. His mouth was less than an inch from Dean’s cock. He leaned down and licked the head. “Good boy.” 

 

Dean licked his lips, pushing his hips forward once more. “Don’t tease. Got me all worked up already.” He stared at Sam with hungry eyes. “Come on.” His fingers brushed against Sam’s jaw. 

 

Sam kept his eyes on Dean as he licked at his cock. He pressed kisses to the tip before dipping his tongue in Dean’s slit. Sam could feel Dean throbbing beneath his tongue. “You’re easy.” He chuckled, slipping the head into his mouth and sucking softly. 

 

“Shut up,” Dean hooked one leg over Sam’s shoulder. “You love it.”

 

Sam nodded, bobbing his head. Slowly, he took more of Dean’s cock into his mouth, his fingers teasing Dean’s hole. Above him, Dean moaned softly and clawed at the slick tiles, desperate for something to hold onto. With one hand, Sam took his hand and guided it to his hair, moaning around Dean’s cock when Dean tugged at it. Sam held his hips with both hands, his shoulder digging into Dean’s other leg. Dean swung his leg up and rested it against Sam’s shoulder. Sam held Dean up against the wall, taking the rest of his cock in his mouth. Dean’s thighs gripped Sam’s head between him. There was no other place Sam wanted to be. 

 

“Sam..” Dean was shaking beneath him, pulling Sam closer as he pressed back against the wall. “Fuck, you’re good at this.” 

 

Sam pulled away, licking a stripe up the base. “Had a lotta practice.” He pushed up against Dean’s touch, taking the tip into his mouth again. “Taste so good, Dean… could spend hours doing this.” 

 

“Not stopping you.” Dean breathed out. He gripped Sam’s hair and pulled him down onto his cock, fucking into his mouth with shallow thrusts. “Good boy…” 

 

Sam moaned at the praise, his cheeks turning pink. The tile on the floor dug into his knees but he didn’t care. He was focused on Dean. Only Dean. He began to bob his head once more, looking up at Dean. His head was tossed back against the wall, his chest red. Dean’s freckles stood out against his skin. Sam slid one hand up, his fingers brushing against Dean’s nipple. Dean whimpered, covering his mouth. Sam took note of Dean’s shy noises. He would have to edge him later, see how many noises he can get to come out of Dean. 

 

One of Dean’s legs began to slide off of Sam’s shoulder, but Sam grabbed it and gripped it hard enough to leave bruises. Sam pulled off of his cock and began to kiss up Dean’s thigh, nipping at the skin. Dean’s hips bucked, his cock rubbing against Sam’s cheek. Sam chuckled at how frantic Dean’s thrusts were, as if he was already on the edge of his orgasm. 

 

Sam curled his fingers around Dean’s cock, jerking him off slowly. “Look so good like this, De… all red and needy.” Sam dipped his tongue into Dean’s leaking slit. “How long has it been since a boy as taken you apart?” 

 

“Too long.” Dean thrust into his fist, moaning when Sam tightened his grip slightly. “Too long.” He repeated in between moans. “Just put your mouth-” 

 

Sam put his hand over Dean’s hip, holding him in place. “Guess I should remind you how it feels… to come so hard you shake... “ Sam kissed the head of his cock. “Stop moving, okay? I got you, I’m gonna take care of you…” Sam kissed down the length of Dean’s cock before dragging his tongue up it once more. 

 

“Please, Sam. Just… suck on it some, okay? C’mon just... “ Dean babbled. “Please.” 

 

Sam drug his teeth across the head of Dean’s red, sensitive cock. “I know what I’m doing, okay?” He kissed Dean’s stomach, jerking Dean off slower. “Don’t tell me what to do.” 

 

Dean nodded, whining in reply. 

 

Sam started to jerk him off faster, licking sloppily around the head. He pressed his tongue flat against the tip, pulling away from Dean. “Hold still.” He peppered kisses along Dean’s cock, his tongue darting out every so often. “Good boy… being so good for me.” Sam licked up Dean’s cock once more. “Feels good, yeah?” 

 

“Mhm.” Dean swallowed, clawing at the tiles around him. “So good, Sammy, so good.” He combed his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Please… keep going. Wanna be good but-” 

 

“I know… feels so good it’s hard to behave.” Sam kissed his hip. “Fuck my hand.” He pressed a kiss to the head before opening his mouth. 

 

Without a second thought, Dean began to do as he was told and fuck Sam’s hand as fast as he could. The wall was slick and Dean slid around it, his hips bucking wildly. Without his feet on the ground, Dean could not move the way he wanted to. His thrusts were sloppy and as hard as he tried, he could not get his cock into Sam’s mouth. Each thrust was Dean’s cock ghosting over his lips. Dean whined in frustration, pushing off of the wall. 

 

“Not fair-” 

 

Sam chuckled, licking Dean’s cock. “Mhm. So fair. You wanted to boss me around because you thought you knew better-”

 

“Sam-” 

 

“So, I let you do what you wanted. Bet it doesn’t feel as good as when I did it, huh?” Sam lapped at the head, pushing Dean up again the wall. “You’re gonna be good now, right?” 

 

Quickly, Dean nodded. There was no doubt in his mind. He wanted to be the best he could for Sam. And more importantly, he wanted Sam to let him come. “Not gonna boss you around.”

 

“Good.” Sam hummed in reply, licking at Dean's cock teasingly. He throbbed beneath Sam's tongue, his cock dripping wet. He held Dean's hips and took his cock into his mouth, swallowing around it. Dean squirmed above him, struggling to hold still. Despite his needy thrusts, Sam did not gag. 

 

Dean ground against him ever so slightly, his hips hardly bucking. Sam moved up and down Dean's cock, wet noises filling the shower along with Dean's whines and moans. His hips would have bruises tomorrow, Sam knew that, but this felt too good to stop. Sam's own cock throbbed, like it had been the entire time. Sam wanted to touch himself, to give himself a release, but he was too focused on Dean. This was to make Dean feel good, to make him come. Sam could get off after.

 

Dean's thighs were still wrapped around Sam's head, Sam's beard dragging across them. He knew once this was over Dean was going to complain about the burns on his thighs. Sam wouldn't mind. This was so good, nothing could ruin it. Dean's cock pressed against the back of Sam's throat, heavy against his tongue. Sam hummed around it, bobbing his head quickly. Dean was shaking more now, Sam's grip on him nearly wavering. 

 

“Sam, Sam, fuck, Sam…” 

 

Sam pulled off with a pop, spit dripping down his chin. “I know, Dean, I know.” He jerked Dean off as fast as he could, mouthing at the head of his cock. “Let go, come on. Come for me, Dean-”

 

Dean attempted to fuck into his fist, pulling Sam close so his head stayed in place, Dean's cock sliding between his lips with every thrust. “Please, fuck-” 

 

Sam smirked up at him. “Come on, Dean. Come for me.” He pressed his tongue to the head. “Come on my face, be a good boy. Come for me.”

 

Dean's body shook as he came, white ribbons of come covering Sam's face. “Fuck! Sammy!” Dean arched off of the wall, gripping Sam's hair  tightly. 

 

Sam continued to jerk him off, milking his cock with his lips locked around it. He swallowed the come, lowering Dean to the ground and resting back against his heels. With the back of his hand, he wiped his face off.

 

“Let me-” Dean dropped to his knees, pushing Sam back. He reached for his cock, stopping. “You-”

 

“Already came.” He whispered, rubbing his face. “You were… really hot…” 

 

Dean smirked, his cheeks going pink. “Untouched?” His hand felt small on Sam's thigh.

 

Sam nodded, leaning up and kissing him. “Untouched.”

 

Dean cradled Sam's face in his hands. “You are a dream.” He whispered, kissing him. “Need to finish our shower. I feel all dirty.” He stood up, smiling down at Sam.

 

Sam turned his head and kissed at Dean's thigh. The cramped shower was good for one thing. Keeping Dean close. He stood up, hovering behind Dean. “Let me wash you.” He kissed Dean's shoulder. 

 

“Can't get turned on again.” Dean replied. 

 

“Old man.” Sam grinned against his neck. 

 

“Bite me.” Dean elbowed him, getting a handful of soap and beginning to wash his hair. “Gotta shave that beard sometime. Gave me some burns on my thighs.” 

 

Sam kissed the base of Dean's neck. “Didn't hear you complaining during it.”

 

Dean's neck turned pink. “Shuddup.”

 

“S'cute.” Sam mumbled. “The little moans-”

 

Dean groaned. “Can't hear you over the water. Try again later.” 

 

Sam grinned. “Mhm. I'll make sure to try again later.” He slid his hands down to Dean's hips, his fingers ghosting over the small, golden trail that lead to Dean's cock. “Wait, you're too old for two rounds in one day.”

 

“Christ-”

 

“Is that a gray hair?” Sam asked as Dean rinsed off his hair. 

 

Dean turned around and grabbed at his arms. “You are such a little shit.”

 

Sam smiled down at him. Gentle. “Kiss me.”

 

“You are so damn distracting.” Dean turned away and filled his hands with soap, rubbing them across his torso. “Taking a shower just to get me all dirty.”

 

“You were the one clawing at me and following me in here.” Sam slapped his ass playfully. “Can't be satisfied.” 

 

“It was good last night.” Dean rubbed his legs, soapy suds running down his calves. 

 

“We didn't even fuck last night. Not for real.”

 

“I plan on changing that.” Dean glanced at him. “When we get lube.”

 

“Sorry I was so damn ill prepared.” Sam walked Dean back up against the wall, kissing him. “I'll do better next time.”

 

“Cocky.” Dean mumbled. “You think there will be a next time.”

 

“Not cocky.” Sam kissed him again. “Hopeful. Can't get enough of you.” He pressed their foreheads together, smiling. “Wanna stay a little while-”

 

“And feed the addiction?” Dean pecked his lips, shutting the water off. “C'mon. The water was getting cold.” He yanked the curtain open and stepped out, pulling Sam out as well.

 

Sam grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off while Dean stood behind him and kissed each of his scars. Sam leaned back against his chest, closing his eyes. “Seems like you're hooked on me, too.”

 

“Can't resist those puppy dog eyes, that’s all.” Dean kissed his shoulder, looking at Sam in the mirror. “Hurry up. I wanna lay down.”

 

“I have to dry off and brush my hair-” Sam explained. “It needs to be taken care of. I can't just run my fingers through it and call it a day like you can.” Sam pushed his fingers through Dean's wet hair. 

 

Dean scoffed. “Girl.”

 

“Don't say it like its a bad thing.” Sam kicked him playfully. “Go lay down. I can meet you out there when I’m done.”

 

Dean gasped. “You won't be mad if the beds wet?” He was already pulling away, grabbing one of the towels Sam used to dry off. It was a half assed attempt. But rather cute to watch. 

 

“What can I say? You're pretty-” Sam looked at Dean in the mirror. He was sure he could never get tired of looking at him. “You can get away with it.”

 

Dean stood up on his toes and kissed Sam, pulling open the door and walking out. He flopped down against the bed, spreading his arms and legs out like a starfish. He didn't bother fiddling with the T.V. channels, instead he just closed his eyes. Dean worked hard, Sam could tell. Taking a break was needed, but foreign to Dean. It was the same for Sam, too. But being shut in the motel with Dean was all he needed to feel content. Only Dean could make the motel room feel like home.

 

Sam dried his body off and then his hair. Nervously, he closed the door and picked up the blow dryer hidden beneath the sink. He plugged it in and switched it on, wincing at the loud hissing of hair coming from the machine. He cracked the door open and looked out, letting out a sigh of relief when Dean was still fast asleep on the bed. 

 

Sam combed his hair with a cheap comb he got from the store, wincing each time the comb pushed through tangles. He blowed his hair out, making a face at how frizzy it became once it was dry. He combed his hair out once more, tucking his hair behind his ear. Sam put the blow dryer back, grabbing a small can of shaving cream and a razor.

 

He didn't shave off his entire beard, but he did clean it up. Fix the edges of it and make sure it didn't travel too far down his neck. Sam also shaved any stray hairs that had grown too long and were out of place. He grabbed a washcloth and got it damp with warm water before pressing it to his face and neck. Next, he hung all the towels he had used to dry over the curtain rod. 

 

Sam walked out of the bathroom, pulling on sweatpants and boxers, smirking when Dean was still asleep in bed. He was taking up most of the bed and Sam didn't dare wake him. He walked around the room, checking the doors and windows. Once he knew they were locked he got out a weapon or two, placing a knife on his bedside table and a gun in the drawer of the bedside table. Just for safety. Bobby knew he was gone and so did that demon. There was a high risk for monsters to be after him. As if being a Winchester wasn't high risk enough.

 

Sam shut off the bathroom light and cleaned up the motel room. He folded Dean's discarded clothes and set up his bag. Then he made sure his own stuff was cleaned up and any sign of hunting was hidden. Monsters had ruined every other aspect of his life, but he wasn't going to let them touch this. Touch Dean. 

 

After that, Sam found himself pacing. Walking the length of the motel room and running his fingers through his hair. There were no sigils or salt. Nothing to protect them. A gun and knife could slow down a good amount of monsters, but there were still many that didn't even blink an eye at a weapon like that. What if Dean got hurt? Sam shook his head. He wouldn't let that happen. 

 

Sam walked over to his phone, picking it up. He had several missed calls and texts from Bobby, but none were apologetic. Only angry. Sam knew Bobby was scared. Sam had a pattern, one filled with misery and death, but they were both aware of that pattern. Sam was not going to let Dean become another body. Staying for a few days was nothing big. He had been on hunts that lasted three or four weeks. The only one who would know this was a break was Bobby. 

 

It took twenty minutes of contemplation before Sam picked up his phone again. He ignored the texts and calls, pulling off the back of the phone and pulling the battery out along with the sim card. Sam slipped the two objects into the side of his backpack before tucking the body of the phone into the other side of it. Sam let out a sigh of relief before turning back to Dean. 

 

Sam walked to the bed, looking at Dean and smiling. Slowly, he peeled back the covers and climbed into the bed. Beneath him, the bed dipped and shook. Still, Dean did not wake. Sam pushed Dean towards one side of the bed, settling down on the bed next to him. He pulled the covers over both of them, pulling Dean back into his chest. 

 

“Thought you wouldn't ever join me.” Dean whispered, cupping Sam's cheeks. His eyes were still closed, so he didn't see Sam's eyes water at the gentle touch.

 

Sam smiled down at him, kissing his forehead. “Never leaving your side again.” Sam did not mean to make that promise.


End file.
